Findings suggest that it may be possible to delivery calcitriol at levels that may inhibit tumor growth with tolerable toxicity. A Phase I study is currently ongoing at UPCI in which subcutaneous calcitriol is administered every other day (QOD). The design of this trial is to define the maximum tolerated dose (MTD) of oral calcitriol alone and calcitriol together with either 30mg or 50mg per day of prednisone. The first stage of this trial has defined 10mg QD as the dose at which 3/3 patients developed dose limiting hypercalcemia. Dose escalation of calcitriol + prednisone continues. Oral calcitriol has been utilized in a number of clinical trials. This study proposes to study oral calcitriol + weekly paclitaxel.